


Migraine

by Psaack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Severus Snape, Headaches & Migraines, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher Hermione Granger, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Just as they were about to come to blows, Snape and McGonagall ended up focusing on the advanced state of fatigue of their colleague, Professor Granger. While Minerva reaches out for help, Severus tries to ease the young woman's migraine and finally gives in to teaching her a new and entertaining way to make her pain go away.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Migraine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712777) by Dark Cape. 



The fire crackled discreetly in the hearth of the ridiculously huge fireplace in the teachers' room.

Outside, the wind whipped the treetops and sneaked in through the gaps in the stones of the castle, covering the area with an almost icy cold. Rain was beating down the stained-glass windows.

In November, the chimneys of the school were running at full speed, giving Filch twice as much work in terms of wood supplies.

It had been dark for a few hours already; the prefects were on night patrol and everything seemed to be going well.

Some teachers still had work to do and agreed to volunteer their spare time to best prepare for the mock exams scheduled for the coming week.

-" Good God! It is barely nine o'clock, but I have a feeling it is much later than that... These days, getting shorter and shorter, make me feel terrible!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "And then this weather! This wind that blows away the stones... I swear, I can't wait for spring." She grumbled as she swallowed the light tea she had just made from her wand, directly into a floral cup.

Comfortably seated in an armchair, opposite the Gryffindor, without leaving the page of the newspaper he was reading, Professor Snape looked up at the ceiling.

-" Every year, you give us the same speech at the same time... You are seriously starting to ramble, Madam headmistress... Considering your great age, have you still not noticed that autumn gives way to winter, then spring and finally summer to come back on a loop?" he sighed a bit exasperated.

The said headmistress raised her gaze from her scroll to find the potion master's perfectly hidden behind the pages of the Daily Prophet, which he had apparently not taken the time to read in the morning of his busy day.

-" Even at my old age, I could knock your unkind cackle down, lad, you might be sorry, so beware." She warned with an evil look.

At that moment, with a skilful hand, Severus folded the page of the newspaper and glanced at the headmistress with a half caustic smile that made the old woman grind her teeth.

She did not hide the venom in her eyes, and he seemed to be delighted.

-" I would have ten times the time to cast a series of very embarrassing spells just while you were looking for your wand." He provoked again.

-" Wanna bet?" She asked, noting the impertinence of her colleague.

-" What, here and now? You are not serious? There's a time and place for everything, you know." He frowned and considered the look on the old woman's face as she was supporting some kind of amusement. He froze, ready to draw and parry a potential attack. After all, he had had it coming.

-" Oh how... Don't you feel up to it? Besides, we have a referee here in the presence of Professor Granger who I know... Will be impartial."

\- "Impartial"? You think I never had to untie your little Gryffindor shenanigans?" he sniffed. He briefly looked at his other colleague from the corner of his eye just for a moment and she did not seem to listen to their conversation.

-" On the contrary, I believe that our professor of Arithmancy is an example in terms of ethics, Gryffindor or not. Isn't that right, Miss Granger?"

The young lady was sitting at a table a few feet away, her nose buried in a book. Her posture was arched, tired and she supported her head with a fist holding on to her hair. The red and gold girl's eyes looked dry, ready to close, and she struggled to stay awake, or focused. She did not pick up the headmistress' words and did not even look up a little further. She was at the back of the room, in semi-darkness, isolated from her two colleagues.

Snape frowned and McGonagall cleared her throat in a not-so-subtle way.

-" Hermione?"

Suddenly, the woman opened her eyelids and sniffed discreetly, considering the questioning glances of her colleagues on her.

-" Yes?" She did not raise her voice higher than a sigh.

There, Minerva briefly analysed her colleague.

-" Is everything all right?" She asked then.

Without a word, Hermione denied very slightly from the head, put down her quill and rubbed her eyes before mimicking a big head.

The headmistress got up from her chair and discreetly placed herself next to the young witch. Severus put his newspaper on the side table next to him.

-" What is it, my dear?"

-" I have... I have a migraine." Murmured then Hermione upset.

Without waiting, the elder put her hand flat on the woman's forehead, who had once been her student, a maternal gesture that she could not help but lavish. Minerva looked up at Severus and made a strange pout.

-"By Merlin... You have a hell of a fever!" The challenge seemed to have fallen into oblivion and anxiety grew in the matriarch's attitude. "I will find Poppy." she announced, laying a friendly hand on the youngest girl's shoulder blades before turning her heels.

The young woman put her head back in her hands, blocking any light that wanted to pass through her pupils. The sounds, smells, and flashes from the chimney only made her condition worse, and yet she was struggling, she wanted to finish writing the questions for her exams tonight.

Severus watched the headmistress leave the room and seemed for a moment to be trying to figure out how to proceed. Being a migraine sufferer by nature, he had learned a few tricks over time to ease his pain, but they would have to work for everyone.

With discretion and a certain resignation, he let his conscience speak for him and got up from his armchair and walked directly towards the witch who gave the impression of suffering agony. He pulled the chair close to her and sat down without a noise, as subtle as a snake.

From his left sleeve, he took out his wand and summoned a large glass of water in front of her.

Hermione did not seem to pay attention to anything else, isolated in her pain, it was only a slight pressure on her forearm that brought her back to herself.

-" Drink up, you're most likely dehydrated, considering the chapping you're starting to get on your lips." He said in an infinitely low tone.

The witch blinked successively and analysed the glass.

-" Aspirin? Potion?" she asked, but her syllables couldn't fit together.

-" Just water for now."

With a trembling hand, she grabbed the cup, and her paper tongue began to lap gently for fear of choking on the nausea. He was right, her throat was dry, she had probably neglected herself for too long for her body to withstand such a headache.

When she was finished, she made a painful grimace. Her stomach was displeased and let her know it.

-" I forbid you to vomit in my presence!" Then falsely threatened Severus.

The witch could not help but produce the slightest half-smile she could, but very quickly this facial expression cost her a new wave of brain pain.

She collapsed her head on the table, paralyzed, and sniffed loudly as if she was on the verge of crying in pain.

-" Severus..." She began to moan, " It hurts."

-" Minerva will come back with Poppy, you'll get proper medication." He seemed to promise, his voice always at the lowest level possible. How long had he been attentive to the offspring of the opposite house? He weighed inwardly at this answer and closed his eyes, taking a long breath before chasing away his tenacious and sarcastic thoughts. He was far too tired at that moment, and what is the use of standing up to someone who is not even in a condition to answer you in a dispassionate manner?

-" Don't you have anything on you?" Asked the young professor. After all, it was inconceivable that Severus Snape, potion master, former spy, could walk around without anything in his pockets. Either he did not want to share, or he was enjoying watching her suffer, she thought, and then she reconsidered his presence and gesture. It was absurd. Maybe in the end he had nothing.

For any answer, he nodded his head negatively. Words, and he knew it, were not usually necessary in such cases and their absence would be rather salutary.

He peered at the young woman for a brief moment to get a clear idea of the nature of her problem.

Indeed, her eyes and lips were dry. There did not seem to be anything else wrong with her. She must not have been very familiar with this kind of problem.

Severus, on the other hand, had a great and long experience with them. He could feel these things happening and when the first symptom came along, at the first warning signs, he would do everything he could to make them die as quickly as possible.

After all these years, he had noticed that the most obvious clue remained in his visual perception. His peripheral vision disappeared or blurred, and usually when he had his eyes fixed on any reading, the letters were just a pile of ink blackening a page that seemed to disintegrate.

Much to his dismay, he had been prescribed resting glasses when he was a young teenager, but he hated them and had never since taken the necessary steps to treat himself properly.

The truth was that he abhorred everything that had to do with Saint Mungo's and categorically refused to set foot on its grounds. What was his fury when, after the battle of Hogwarts, he found himself unwillingly bedridden in one of those ratty beds after a long convalescence?

Making an appointment with a doctor, the thought alone was enough to give him a rash. The only person who had the most intimate right to his person was Poppy, the school nurse who had given him more time than anyone else. To her despair, Poppy did not know the complex charms that would allow her to free him. She had already patched up her poor carcass more than once and since it had all stopped, they never saw each other outside of meals and staff meetings again.

No, his remedies came from him alone and were more experimental than anything else (if trying to trepanate out of desperation was a remedy, then he had already thought of it).

He quickly put himself in a situation and began by casting an extinguishing spell on the fireplace, plunging the room into almost complete darkness.

Being a potion master, he had nevertheless studied the elementary chemical relationships and knew that the smoke from the fire would not do any good considering the time spent in all the rooms of the castle with a fireplace, the lack of ventilation and perhaps above all the poor maintenance of the ducts. Perhaps, after all, that this headache could be a sign of carbon monoxide poisoning? Sorcerers or not, humans were all equal in front of nature. However, it was not the time to find someone to blame for a breach in school safety rules.

Without further ado, with a wave of his wand, he opened the window behind the young woman. Perhaps the fresh air could cancel out some of the side effects.

Hermione hummed for a long time as the wind blew around her and through her hair.

-" Breathe in through your stomach. This will ease your nausea and give you a better supply of oxygen". he told her.

The witch suddenly found herself very comfortable being referred in this way even though the pain was still present.

-" You look like you know what you're doing." She said weakly.

-" In my case, the pain is almost weekly" he said simply to help him put it into perspective. Hermione's eyebrows frowned with compassion.

-" Do you have any other tricks to help make this thing go away?" she asked desperately.

Of course, but the treatment was quite controversial.

By the simple glow of the candles still burning, he noticed the blood pulsing in the woman's temples and her jaws involuntarily tightening.

Like Minerva, he, in turn, placed the flat of his hand on her forehead and became aware of the fever that was liquefying her brain.

-" Damn it!" he exclaimed. "You should take a cool bath in the prefects' bathroom."

She nodded.

-" My head is spinning, if I get up, I fall down and then I throw up on myself." She says prostrated. Snape him, made a completely disgusted face.

Another quick blow of his wand and the wizard cast a refreshing spell on her head.

Hermione shivered to her hairline.

Severus growled inside his breath, Where the hell was Lupin when he was needed and chocolate? A good secretion of dopamine would greatly boost her abilities, and that was no small feat.

He knew a way. A way that could lead to collateral damage, but a way anyway.

He resigned himself and blew for a long time.

-" Would you allow me to proceed..."

-" Go ahead, anything, but help me!" she begged.

Snape then wrinkled her lips between discontent and bravery. For once, Hermione's eyes were open, the darkness was helping her greatly and despite everything, she could not help feeling a slight apprehension.

She saw him roll up his sleeves just after pinching the bridge of his nose, a little irritated by the situation. There, he looked her straight in the eyes and brought his chair as close as possible to hers and thus, by extension, to her body.

The Gryffindor's eyes twinkled for a moment, eager to understand the procedure he had just started, and her gaze caught on his finally began to look for the explanations she had cut short a few moments earlier.

-" Remember that I'm only doing this to ease the pain... Try not to be angry with me, I apologize in advance for this gesture." he said. His tone had changed, and his voice was a whisper, a sweet prayer.

-" What the hell is..." she stammered.

Everything then unfolded too quickly for Hermione to wonder what was going on.

First, he had grasped one of her hands and then, with expert precision, his free hand had slipped past the seams of her sweater and found its way to her skin, especially under her stomach.

A slight surprised sigh crossed the witch's lips, but there was no time to wonder what he was up to, the answer would come soon enough.

-" Whatever happens, try not to take my hand away."

The young woman's eyes widened as a strange heat radiated from Snape and quickly spread along her body.

She was able to feel each of his fingers on her belly and the immensity of his palm letting out a form of magic with which she was unfamiliar. Her skin, refreshed by the spell that he had cast just before, was very happy to receive a little of this sweetness even though it was not natural.

It was nice, so why on earth did he warn her?

The answer came to her in a hurry as soon as she had formulated that thought.

If there was a bubbling going on in her being, there was an area that was beginning to burn seriously. The muscles in her lower abdomen contracted violently. Something was building up at the very core of her womanhood.

With her mouth ajar from the shock, she looked up at Severus again, impassively. She probed her abyssal gaze and bit her lip while a kind of shameful pleasure tickled her entrails.

-" Oh Merlin..." She let it escape in a breath.

-" Focus." He ordered slowly.

Their gazes did not leave each other, and without realizing it, her hand stuck in Severus's, began to whirl and she grabbed each of his fingers to hold on to it.

Between her legs, the sensation became heavier and heavier and more concrete. Despite herself, she squeezed her thighs when she perceived her underside getting irreparably soaked and her leg bumped against one of Severus'.

He couldn't help but produce an amused, almost mocking half-smile, but she didn't care, and her amber eyes were captivated by the thin line of those lips that had once caused her so much trouble in the past.

Her sensitivity increased and it was as if dozens of ghostly tongues, fingers, and lips wandered all over her skin. She could have sworn that she felt something inside her, something that stretched her and deliciously and relentlessly rubbed the walls of her inner skin.

Hermione began to moan, uncontrollably, the blushing cheeks of such a situation and in a desperate gesture, her free hand came to grab the potionist's forearm, a few centimeters away from where the magic was released, as if she was clinging to life.

The torment was becoming more and more unbearable. She sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes for a short moment, being unable to do anything else but endure this "torture" that he had decided to inflict on her and to avoid a certain discomfort in the production of sounds that she had no control over.

Severus was surprised to blow hoarsely. He did not feel anything of what he was offering her, but he could feel the concrete pain of the witch's nails piercing his frock. He would be bruised, that was for sure, but maybe it was worth it, after all, with his colleague in his hands waddling about and breathing becoming erratic, the situation was gradually starting to slip away from him.

He bit his cheeks to stay focused and remember the precise purpose of his gesture, but he was losing his concentration in the face of the arithmancian's muffled erotic laments. Nor could he ignore the delicate fragrance of feminine liquor tickling his nostrils.

A spasm took possession of the witch's body and then she lowered her palm onto Snape's where it lay on her belly and grabbed it in a strange way with a pressure that mimicked a painfully slow coming and going.

He stared at her strangely, an unknown glow of her expressions crossed his gaze and Hermione captured this strange light at the bottom of his obsidian iris. She blushed even more, realizing that she had perhaps accidentally, accidentally born desire in him.

The situation was beginning to stagnate and Hermione perceived a clear intention to make the tortuous pleasure last, but for good, she noted that all her erogenous points were now connected to each other and that no matter where she was stimulated, the sensation was equal on all, absolutely all.

-" My goodness... Please, please... Severus... Release me!" She moaned and groaned

For any answer, he growled and cursed himself for being just a man, a man who was deliberately giving in to his lowest instincts. After all, giving pleasure to a pretty witch was not a trivial act and the mere fact that she let him go on and encouraged him to do so was very confusing to him.

He let go of the hand in which his had a hold and lifted her chin to better explore her being. The amber eyes did not make any complaint and anchored themselves firmly in it.

\- "You have to want it." he remembered. His fingers loosened their grip and came to brush against her jaw. Once again, Hermione tried to put her hand on his to incite the only real caress she could get. The one on her belly, motionless, was only there to perform his task.

He let her do it and was surprised to give in to her intention.

He noted that the amber eyes wandered between his eyes and lips just before she vehemently bit her pulp, trying to hold back her sighs of pleasure.

He knew he was lost.

The Slytherin's nimble fingers slipped down to the hairline of Hermione's head, where he clung delicately.

The brunette moistened her lips and Snape analysed this gesture a little too long and the second that followed, she stole a kiss from him.

Surprised, Severus opened his eyes wide and fell on the closed eyelids of the red and gold girl. This kind of thing never happened to him, the infamous bastard of the dungeons. He did not want to take advantage of the situation, at first, his gait boasted of being a kind of alternative medicine, but. He was forced to admit that it was inexorably escalating and to the height of his horror... He enjoyed it.

He had known women, and some had shared his bed on modest occasions, but if he had to be completely honest with himself, Hermione Granger was perhaps the brightest and prettiest woman who had ever kissed him.

So, it was not long before he threw himself in.

He replied. Suavely.

It was a desperate move by the young woman who welcomed him voraciously. He would have retreated normally, but he let her devour him with delight. Her lips might have looked dry at first, but their softness was not to be demonstrated despite his appetite.

Soon her tongue came to the corner of his thin lips and begged for more space, which he gladly gave her.

Merlin no, he had not thought of it that way and he was stupid to be excited like a teenager.

His brain fumed, or else was completely out of order, because without warning he grabbed the young woman and placed her astride him.

She naturally found her way around his legs and felt how hard he was. The desire climbed an extra notch between her thighs and her intimacy pushed against Severus' anatomy only aggravated the sensations he was offering her.

No sooner had she moved into position than the potionist felt the moisture emanating from the feminine core. He had not taken time to observe her in her entirety and his surprise was great when he discovered that her skirt was on both sides of her thighs and that the only concrete clothing to rub against him was the wet panties she wore.

Without waiting Hermione's hips started to dance from front to back, mimicking the rhythm which she perceived in her. She was on the verge of madness; it would take only a tiny spark to make the powder keg explode.

Snape suddenly began to groan in turn, without any control over his voice or his pleas, licking without restraint the tongue of the woman who dominated him by her position.

-" Severus..." She hummed between two kisses. Again, he drew her to him and crushed his lips on hers.

It was the coup de grâce.

Hermione's orgasm echoed in Severus' skull, and at this force, fortunately she sang it in his mouth.

A flood of pleasure paralyzed the witch, who began to tremble perceptibly between the potionist's fingers.

The hand placed on her belly withdrew as if he had been burned.

She experienced orgasm, but the one she was experiencing was definitely at the top of the list. Everything inside her pulsed deliciously and her femininity flooded her with juice so powerfully that she was sure to soak Snape's pants, where the fly buttons held what she guessed was a thick, rock-hard appendage.

Close by, she fainted, but the man underneath her held her firmly behind her back. She took advantage of this moment of quiet to catch the breath he had stolen from her. She was in such an intense state of fullness that she just wanted to fall asleep, here on top of him, on this chair.

For a brief moment they looked at each other, trying to understand what they had just gone through, that kind of meaningful look that had a universal meaning: Now what?

Almost timidly, Hermione leaned forward and kissed his lips, now almost shyly. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed the gesture, gently caressing the hollow of the young woman's loins.

In the distance, whispering and clicking heels held their attention.

With an almost sudden movement, he broke contact and put her back on the chair, hiding his throbbing erection behind his cloak.

The two colleagues shared a look between embarrassment and complicity before Minerva entered the room with Poppy.

Hermione looked at the head nurse and shook her head imperceptibly from side to side. If the pain was still there, then it was only very slight, even dying, the pulses in her skull had faded.

-" Oh, it's suddenly dark and cold in here!" Then the headmistress complained.

Without anyone seeing him, Severus cast a spell of cleanliness on the ambient air. If he had been able to feel Hermione's excitement, then the others would have felt it too, and before Poppy threw herself at her with her potion, he made almost all traces of their unconventional exchange disappear.

Poppy bent down and poured a few drops of potion into the empty glass in front of the Gryffindor.

-" It's good that you're thinking about rehydrating... Here, girl, a powerful pain killer. You can thank Severus for making a full batch the day before yesterday. “She laid a grateful eye on the potionist, who responded with nothing more than a nod. The Hufflepuff then filled the cup with water to dilute the drops of potion and handed the glass to Hermione.

-" It should take effect almost immediately, you should go to bed, the lack of sleep should play a role in your headaches". She informed.

She emptied the contents of the cup and felt a new release in her tension despite the bitter taste of this mixture, a taste that chased the potionist's lips taste away far too quickly.

She made a grimace that Snape could not miss, stretching her lips with a new, satisfied smile.

-" Thank you." She said to everyone. Her cheeks were still red with pleasure and then she stood up. "I'll finish this tomorrow." she said, pointing to the arithmancy test. With a wave of her wand, she carefully folded the scrolls up and made them disappear into her locker.

-" Rest above all, lights out!" Ordered Minerva.

A slight smile stretched the corner of the young woman's lips before she stood up and left the room not without a strong but discreet look towards her male colleague who was in a strange posture.

-" Good night, professors." She said

-" Good night, professor." Both women spoke in the same voice.

She closed the door of the staff room, headed for her apartments, and could not suppress a chuckle at the unexpected turn of the evening and the bodily discomfort with which Severus would have to struggle with.

Obviously, she would not pity him. After all, his hand knew orgasm donation.


End file.
